El nuevo compañero
by CelesteAma
Summary: Cálmate Tenten no mates a tu nuevo compañero, por mas idiota que sea.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Tsunade-sama, nos había mandado llamar Neji y yo estábamos entrenando.

-Les he mandado a llamar debido a que se unirá a su equipo un nuevo miembro- había algo que no me gustaba sin embargo no mencione nada y deje que continuara- será algo así como una misión, vigilaran a su compañero y se encargaran de darme un reporte completo sobre algún comportamiento inadecuado

-Tsunade-sama acaso se refiere a...- Naruto me había dicho que había regresado y creo que él iba a ser nuestro nuevo compañero me dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna

-Así es Tenten, veo que Naruto se adelanto un poco con la noticia- Neji me miraba interrogante, yo sabía algo que él no y no le había contado nada

-Hpm- no menciono nada más

-Sasuke Uchiha será el nuevo integrante- Neji endureció su semblante

Neji solamente miro al frente, escuche la puerta abrirse gire y Sasuke entro con un aire despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalones, traía la banda con el símbolo de la hoja, me miro solo un momento y después a Neji, se puso a un lado mío quedando en medio de los dos, volví a sentir algo extraño, estando entre ellos dos sentía cierta tensión, el despacho quedo en un extraño silencio que la Hokague se encargo de cortar.

-Bien, por ahora se organizaran en sus entrenamientos, quiero que se conozcan antes de que pueda autorizar su primera misión oficial

Los tres asentimos había finalizado la pequeña reunión y el primero en salir fue Sasuke, seguido de Neji y yo al final

-Tenten, puedo hablarte un momento- cerré la puerta, mis compañeros me esperaban afuera

-Si, Tsunade-sama-

-Veras, esto es de suma delicadeza…

_Fin del flashback_

Me había dedicado a mantener el margen con Sasuke, no niego que aunque al principio fue bastante difícil, me acople a su carácter, no era tan distinto a Neji, me había quedado con los cubos de hielo.

Habían pasado solamente dos semanas desde que Sasuke fue integrado a nuestro equipo y aun sigue siendo complicado estar con los cubitos de hielo juntos, y me volvía a preguntar por qué a mí me pasaba esto.

_Flashback_

No había tardado demasiado, cuando salí Neji estaba enfrente de la puerta recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba demasiado atentó a cualquier movimiento de Sasuke, esté estaba al lado de la puerta al igual que Neji recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, cuando salí me miro directamente y me examino de pies a cabeza, en vez de avergonzarme me sentí enojada, quien se creía él para mirarme de esa manera, pero no me podría desconcentrar debía recordar la misión que me había encargado la Hokague confiaba en mi y no la iba a decepcionar. Ignore a Sasuke y me voltee había Neji

-Neji, aún es temprano podemos seguir entrenando- escuche un bufido detrás de mí, abrió los ojos, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y el iba a mi lado, Sasuke no se había movido.

-Tú también Sasuke, ahora eres parte de este equipo y sería bueno que fuéramos empezando de una vez- ni siquiera lo mire

-Hpm- nos siguió, llegamos al campo de entrenamiento.

-Les propongo algo, habrá dos peleas, en la primera ustedes dos se enfrentaran- ambos asintieron, se posicionaron y estaban a punto de empezar hasta que me puse en medio de los dos- esperen aun no he acabado de explicar

-Tenten no es tiempo de jugar, nos enfrentaremos y listo así que sal de en medio de una vez- Neji como siempre con su tono frio no le tome importancia ya me había acostumbrado a que usara ese tono de voz con migo.

-Hpm, no pensé en estar en acuerdo contigo Hyuga, pero estorbas mocosa- dentro de mi algo se encendió, me acababa de llamar mocosa, cuando yo soy más grande que él, respire profundamente y conté hasta diez _cálmate Tenten no mates a tu nuevo compañero, por mas idiota que sea._

-A ver; primero la pelea se llevara a cavo sin llegar a matar al oponente, me escucharon, y solo tienen 15 minutos; en cuanto a ti Uchiha, mi nombre es Tenten y mas te vale que te lo aprendas porque créeme que para mi desfortuna estarás un buen tiempo con nosotros-

Ambos bufaron, volví a contar hasta diez, definitivamente me volvería loca, tienen el mismo carácter, creo que necesitare un buen vaso de sake, para poder relajarme antes de dormir, aunque tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme; la Hokague había mencionado que Sasuke estaría en nuestro equipo por tiempo indefinido, pero sería más de un año eso si lo había asegurado, él claramente no tenía idea de esto.

Me senté debajo de la sombra de un árbol, mire mi reloj y espere el momento

-Comiencen- en cuanto termine, ambos empezaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ambos tenias activada su línea sucesoria Byakugan y Sharingan respectivamente, en un instante Sasuke lanzo bolas de fuego de su boca, Neji las esquivo con facilidad, comenzó a hacer sellos, los cuales ya conocían Hakesho: kaiten, los escuche murmurar en voz baja, el fuego se extinguió y quedaron demasiado cerca. Ambos sacaron un kunai y comenzó de nuevo el cuerpo a cuerpo, habían pasado solo cinco minutos y llevaban la mitad del campo de entrenamiento destruido,

_Fin del flashback_

Al final quedaron en empate y aun quedaba pendiente la segunda pelea, debido a que Neji había sido llamado para una misión, no confiaba en dejarme sola con Sasuke, a lo que le conteste que no se preocupara, que podía manejar la situación si se ponía medio rebelde. No hubo novedades Neji había regresado apenas ayer y hoy cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento ambos ya estaban ahí, claramente lo más alejados posibles uno del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji había regresado apenas ayer y hoy cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento ambos ya estaban ahí, claramente lo más alejados posibles uno del otro.

-Buenos días, Neji. Sasuke- ambos solamente asintieron

Comencé a entrenar, con un poste, mientras que ellos volvían a pelear, hoy estaba un poco distraída, sentía que algo importante se me estaba olvidando pero no recordaba que, no les había dejado de mirar ni un instante, simplemente para comprobar que no se mataran. Entonces vi como un kunai salía de entre los arbustos del lado derecho, saque un kunai que traía en la manga de mi blusa y los desvié haciendo que quedara clavado en el suelo, me gire hacia ese lado y lance mi kunai, fueron solo segundos y en menos de un parpadeo tanto Neji como Sasuke estaban frente a mí, con los kunais listos para atacar. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me gire rápidamente, en el trayecto había sacado otro kunai y había esquivado la shuriken que se dirigía hacia mí.

-Que es lo que quieres, no ves que estamos en medio de un entrenamiento, Shika, sal de una vez antes de que mis compañeros los "machotes" intenten matarte- lo die en son de burla recalcando la palabra machotes, ambos volvieron a bufar que acaso no saben hacer otra cosa

-Problemática, nunca bajas la guardia cierto Tenten- había ignorado a mis compañeros y caminaba directo hacia mí sin despegarme la mirada

-Lo aprendí de los mejores- durante el tiempo en que Neji se había quedado a entrenar con su tío, yo había estado entrenando y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de pelea- que pasa Shika, interrumpiste la pelea, no era más fácil solamente acercarte sin atacar, tu siempre de problemático- le saque la lengua sabía que era infantil pero era mi forma de ser y mas con el

-Sabes qué día es hoy, acaso lo olvidaste de nuevo Tenten- comenzó a recordar que día era

-Miércoles 9- lo dije como si nada, Shikamaru levanto una ceja esperando a que me acordara exactamente qué era lo importante, entonces lo recordé- grandísima mierda, porque no me recordaste antes Shika

-Eres una problemática olvidadiza- tanto Neji como Sasuke habían quedado desde hace rato fuera de la conversación e incluso me había olvidado de ellos hasta que volvieron a bufar, demonios, en mi vida había escuchado tantos bufidos en un solo día

Voltee a verlos y ellos estaba despreocupados los kunais estaban guardados y ambos estaban con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Nara, que es lo que quieres- mismo tono de voz frio, de parte de ambos

-El asunto no es con ustedes así que no se metan. Tenten tenemos que irnos si no se hará tarde y...-Shikamaru comenzaba a estresarse sabia que todo este asunto se le estaba haciendo demasiado problemático.

-Lo siento, olvide que tenía que hacer algo importante hoy- me gire y camine hacia Shikamaru- Creo que por hoy a terminado el entrenamiento, les parece si nos vemos mañana aquí, para terminar con la pelea pendiente antes de que Neji se fuera de misión

-Hpm- lo tomare como un sí, sin voltear a verlos levante la mano y me despedí de ellos

-Muchas gracias Shika- le sonreí

-Anda problemática camina, que ya es tarde, ten las compre de camino, pase por la florería de Ino- me extendió unos claveles lilas, sus favoritos, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado me seguía doliendo la muerte de mis padres, Shikamaru no sé de qué forma se entero, pero después de los Exámenes Chūnin fui a visitarlos al cementerio y el estaba ahí, no hubo palabras o abrazos solo me acompaño y me sentía tan feliz que no me dijera que lo sentía o cosas por el estilo. No sé en qué momento pero el tomo la decisión de acompañarme cada año desde aquella vez, era nuestro pequeño secreto- Por cierto feliz cumpleaños Tenten

-Cállate alguien podría escuchar- lo empuje levemente y sonreí. Todo problemáticamente agradable.

A lo lejos Neji y Sasuke vieron el instante en el que Shikamaru le extendió las flores a Tenten

-¿_Desde cuándo salen juntos?, ¿Que es lo importante que olvido?, A mí que me interesa lo que pase con ella._

Nos dirigimos al cementerio, yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos y Shikamaru miraba las nubes. Habían pasado nueve años desde que había quedado huérfana, tenía ocho años cuando mis padres murieron en una misión, pero había sido de manera extraña, no se investigo mas puesto que no encontraron una explicación lógica, el tercer Hokague se había hecho cargo de mi, eran pocas las personas que sabían que mis padres estaban muertos. En mi equipo solo Gai-sensei lo sabía, no quería la lastima de nadie, además era algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo y no servía de nada andar divulgando mi vida intima.

-Gracias por todo Shika- le sonreí de forma sincera, era un gran amigo y compañero.

-Problemática, me dijo Temari que te avisara que venía la próxima semana- a pesar de usar su típico tono de aburrimiento sabía que estaba más que feliz él y Temari tenían una relación de 8 meses, fue algo realmente sorprendente ya que ambos tienen una personalidad demasiado diferente, pero creo que eso hizo que se unieran mas. Me pregunto si yo algún día podre llamar la atención de alguien y que se enamoren de mí, negué levemente, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Llegue a la tumba de mis padres, las reconocía por que eran las únicas que no tenían nombre grabado solo una fecha _9 de marzo_, los mataron el día de mi cumpleaños, desde ese día no había festejado mi cumpleaños, por más que Lee insistía, yo solo le respondía que era un día más, que no tenía importancia; aun así desde que somos equipo cada año me regalaba algo, y comenzaba con su típico discurso sobre la llama de la juventud, después de haber recibido un enorme abrazo que me dejaba sin aire; sonreía sin sonreír, lo hacía por complacerlos, pero curiosamente ese día era tan eterno.

-Un año más sin ustedes, no tienen idea de la falta que me hacen- Shikamaru se había quedado un poco más lejos de ahí, dándome un poco de intimidad, ya no lloraba, bueno ya no tanto como antes.

Me había quedado callada sumida en mis pensamientos, sentí a Shika a un lado mío, sabía que me miraba de reojo, sonreí y di media vuelta dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Así que tu nuevo compañero es Sasuke Uchiha, interesante- miraba de nuevo al cielo pero su tono de voz era más serio

-Sí, es temporalmente o algo así dijo Tsunade-sama- había echo una mueca, era lo que me gustaba de estar con Shikamaru me sentía demasiado a gusto

-Alégrate tienes mucho que platicar con tus compañeros- nótese el sarcasmo

-Claro, a veces creo que son robots, pero me doy cuenta que si respiran- lo dije en tono de broma, él solo sonrió de lado- son unos cubos de hielo

-Toda una tortura para ti, tú ruidosa y patosa y ellos más callados que una nube-

-Claro y cuando hablan solo se escuchan truenos y relámpagos- como es posible compararlos con una nube, pero si tenían parecido

Shikamaru me acompaño hasta mi departamento alegando con que tenia aun cosas _problemáticas_ que hacer y algo relacionado con Temari, no quise ni preguntar.


End file.
